Musical Tennis
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: When the Light Music Club and Tennis Team want the same spot how are they to decide who gets it, through a game of course.So the musicians learn tennis while the tennis players learn music. How will this end up.
1. Meet the Girls

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Girls**

'Minna-san' Ricchan yelled as she walked, more accurately, barged into the light music classroom.

'Nani?' Mio asked, her dark eyes resting on her friend.

'I know I'm a genius, so there is no need to thank me.' She said laughing.

'I'm asking what you did this time Ritsu,' Mio snapped at the other girl.

Mio Akiyama had long dark black hair and bangs that gently framed her face. She got scared very easily and was rather shy and delicate but also very strong willed. She played the base for light music club band.

Ritsu Tainaka was Mio's childhood friend and loved to tease her and scare her. Her short light brown hair complemented her brown eyes. She had a permanent smile on her face. Ritsu, popularly known as Ricchan played the drums.

'Ne, what did Ricchan do this time?' The question came from a pretty young girl with mouse brown hair and a dreamy smile on her face. She was Yui Hirasawa the lead guitarist and vocalist for the club. She was a super ditzy and a real klutz but a talented musician.

'Why do you immediately assume that I did something wrong ?' Ritsu wailed going into her emo corner.

'You do have a habit of getting into trouble senpai' Azusa the other guitarist said. Much like Mio she was serious about practice.

'Considering tomorrow summer break starts, I managed to sign us up so that we can go to a resort. We'll be leaving tomorrow, nice and early.' Ritsu said, an evil smirk on her face.

'NANI!' everyone yelled.

'Oh, a resort sounds fun' said Tsumuigi the calm blond haired keyboard player.

'Ne, that's not the point Mugi-chan' Yui said as everyone sweat dropped.

'Ritsu' came Mio's dangerous voice 'Are you saying you signed us up for a trip, that is tomorrow without our consent.'

'Yes.'

POW

'Miooooooo why did you hit me.' wailed Ritsu

'Because you signed us up for a trip that is tomorrow without our consent, baka.'

'So'

Before Mio could hit Ritsu again Sawako-sensei entered 'Hey, I heard the light music club signed up for the trip to the mountains.'

'Nani, it's to the mountains.' asked Yui.

'Yes, We'll be leaving tomorrow at 5:00 am. You girls should be excited after all it is the perfect place to practice and have fun.'

'Sawa-sensei, I don't think we can come, we were only informed today.'

'That's okay Mio-chan we can have concerts her during break and you can wear more of my creations.' said Sawako, an evil glint in her eyes.

'Actually I may be able to come...after all it is a good place to practice.' Mio replied

'What about the rest of you?' asked Sawako

'I'll need to ask my parents.' said Azusa

'Most probably.' said Mugi

'I'll need to ask Ui.' said Yui

'Definately...after I ask my parents.' said Ritsu confidently.

'Well make sure to call me by 7 to confirm whether you are in or out.' said Sawako.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

'Well that's it for today girls. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow at the train station, do not forget to call.' said Sawako

A/N: Next chapter we meet the boys. Please Read and Review

SiLvErDrAgOnDuO


	2. Meet the Guys

**Musical Tennis**

**Chapter 2 –Meet the Guys**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN K-ON OR PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

'Guys.' Said Eiji bursting into the clubroom excitedly 'We're gonna have a practice camp to the mountains for the summer break.'

'How do you know Kikumaru-senpai.' Asked Horio.

'Magic, Psychic powers.' Eiji said mysteriously

'100% chance, he was eavesdropping on Ryuazaki-sensei's converstion with Tezuka and Oishi.' Said Inui from his corner.

'Mou, how did you know.' Said Eiji dejectedly.

Before Inui could answer Ryuzaki-sensei followed by Tezuka and Oishi entered.

"Listen up!" she said 'We are going to be having a practice camp during the summer vacation to the mountains.'

Tezuka took up from where she left 'It is going to be a 10 day trip, we shall leave tomorrow, sorry to Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro, but only the regulars along with Ryuzaki-sensei are allowed to come. If any regular is unable to come please notify Ryuzaki-sensei by 9:00pm latest.'

Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro frowned, Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Tezuka and whispered something to him.

'Sorry there was a mistake the regulars along with Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro can come.'

The freshmen trio brightened.

Tezuka continued 'Any regular who doesn not attend must do a 100 extra laps after summer break.'

Ryuzaki-sensei yelled 'I hope all of you will come tomorrow don't forget anything especially permission and your tennis racket. I shall see you tomorrow at the train station at 2:00 am. You may leave.'

'Ugh' Echizen silently groaned at the though of getting up so early in the morning.

As sensei left the room Tezua quickly said 'Eiji next you want to spy on us be a little less conspicuous. Don't let your guard down. 50 extra laps once we reach the mountains.'

Eiji groaned

AN: Sorry about the shortness basically just an intro for the guys. Hope you enjoyed


	3. When guys and girls meet

**Hello, this is the SiLvErDrAgOnDuO with the third chapter of Musical Tennis. Please read and Enjoy. Just so that you know, the K-ON characters are in middle school in this.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own POT or K-ON **

_In the train- girls compartment_

'Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Yumi Harisawa, Yui's cousin' Yumi Harisawa introduced herself. She had light brown hair that hung to her waist, a lively grin, a hyper and alert nature and played the flute.

'Yumi-chan's coming with us on the trip. I hope you don't mind Sawako-sensai.' Yui said.

'Of course not' Sawako-sensai said greeting Yumi warmly.

The girls got along quickly, and were startled to find out that Yumi was even more dreamy than Yui when she was with her flute. They talked and laughed not knowing that they would soon be meeting the top tennis regulars in Japan...

_In the train- boys compartment_

__'Nya, when are we going to get there?' Eiji whined, as he jumped around the entire ignored him.

Sakuno was blushing slightly as she sat next to Ryoma, their arms almost touching. Her parents were out of town, so Ryuzaki-sensai brought her with them in order to improve her tennis game.

'Thank you for allowing me to come with all of you.' Ann Tachibana said. Momo had gotten down on his knees, begging Tezuka to allow Ann to come. Finally Ryuzaki-sensai cut in, allowing Ann to come with them.

'We're glad that your here Tachibana's little sister' Momo laughed as Ann pouted. 'I told you, my name is Ann' she sighed.

'Hsssss, I don't know why your so intrested in her' Kaido snapped. Ann and Momo blushed bright red, as the rest of the compartment (beside Tezuka) snickered.

'You want to go Viper?' Momo yelled.

'Hss, you can't take me on.' Kaidoh hissed. And that's how the rest of the ride went...

_Later, in the nountains_

__'Great, this is the best place to practise.' Azuza said. 'There isn't anyone else here' They had managed to get all of the music equipment to a deserted place in the mountains, in the hopes of an undisturbed practise. Yumi had decided to content herself to just listening to their music.

_Chatting Now_

_GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls Talk_

_shuugyo CHAIMU made matenai_

_chikoku wa shitai mo sutai wa Non Non Non!_

_Seippai study after school_

_DOKIKDOKI ga tommanai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai_

_kibou yokobu bonou RIBON kakete housou_

_NETTA Dousari mochiyori New Type Version uchikomi_

_danshi Kinsei no PURIchou, koi tsu'zutta nikkichou_

_Meanwhile- a few meters away  
_

'Eiji, please calm down' Oishi attempted to calm down his hyper doubles partner, and failing valiantly. They were playing in the tennis court that was built a bit away from the resort as to avoid being disturbed by rabid fangirls.

'But Oishi, that music is soooooo good.' Eiji said, doing a few summersaults. Oishi had to agree. The music was amazing, but he wondered who would be playing a CD in the middle of the forest. A forest in the mountains, no less.

'Maybe we should go check it out, and ask them to lower their volume.' Ann suggested. The other regulars nodded in agreement.

They walked towards the place where the music was coming from. It was in a small clearing. The girls and the guys eyes met.


	4. They clash!

**This is the next chapter of Musical Tennis. I hope that you enjoy. You'll find out the the pairings in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or K-ON**

. .

Ritsu stormed up to the regulars. Her eyes flashed "What do you think you're doing here? She demanded.

Eiji stepped forward. "Well what do you think you're doing here? You're disturbing our practice." he snapped.

"We're disturbing your practice?!" Ritsu shrieked.

"Yeah!" Eiji yelled. They continued their argument.

"I am very sorry for all the trouble we've caused you." Mio said, bowing down to the nearest regular. Fuji smiled at her. "We're sorry about Eiji as well." he said.

"Yui-chan, Muigi-chan, Yumi-chan, back me up!" Ritsu said.

"But, Ri-chan" Yui, and Yumi said in unison. Ritsu grabbed the flute from Yumi's hands. "This is our spot, so back off!" Yumi yelled.

"Her mood swings are like Taka-san's" Inui noted.

"Then I propose a competition!" Eiji yelled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled (except for Fuji and Tezuka)

"We'll put our names into ochibi's cap and whoever gets paired together has to teach the other tennis, of the instrument that they play." Eiji said, looking pleased with himself

Everyone looked at each other. Then nodded. Momo grabbed Ryoma's cap and handed it to Eiji. Then he paused. "Wait, there aren't enough people." he said.

"I'll sit this out, then." Inui said. "If anyone has any objections, then I just made up a new version of Inui juice." he added. They closed their mouths.

"There still aren't enough people." Oishi said worriedly.

"I can play the violin." Ann said, raising her hand.

"Okay, but we still need one more person then." Fuji said.

" Umm, eto, I can play the classic guitar." Sakuno said softly, blushing at the shocked looks on the regulars face.

"Very well, everyone write down your names and put it in ochibi's cap." Momo instructed

After everyone had written down their names, they began to pick the names.

Yui went first. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." she said dreamily. Tezuka walked forward.

Yui yelped softly and hid behind Muigi. "Muigi-chan I don't want to go with Harsh-Face-san." she wailed. All the regulars snickered, then stopped when Tezuka looked at them.

"Yui-chan, give him a chance. Maybe he isn't that bad" Muigi said, soothingly. "Fat chance" Eiji muttered under his breath.

"Okay." yui said brightening up at Muigi's words.

"NIce to meet you, Harsh-Face-san." she said brightly.

Tezuka glared at her. "I have a name." he said stiffly. "And it's Tezuka Kunimitsu." he said.

Yui blinked. "NIce to meet you Kuni-chan!" she said. All the regulars paled, fearing for the sweet young girl, but Tezuka didn't react to that.

"Umm, Fuji Syusuke." Mio said, looking around. All the regulars gasped. Pairing up such an innocent girl with the sadist? That was pure evil.

Fuji and Mio introduced themselves, getting along quite well. The regulars breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaoru Kaido?" Azuza asked. 'Hss, here" Kaido hissed at her.

"Well, at least don't kill her." Momo joked. Kaido glared at him.

"Kawamura Takashi" Muigi said sweetly. Kawamura stepped forward.

"I hope that we can get along." He said, also smiling. Eiji handed him the racked. "WE WILL WIN, BURNING" He yelled.

"Tch, Oishi Shuichiro?" Yumi sighed.

"Right here." Oishi said. "May the best team win." he said warmly. "Hnn" was her only response.

Ann grabbed a slip of paper. "Looks like we're together Momo." she said grinning at him. "Great!" he said.

"Umm, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said, blushing tomato red.

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma thought, thinking that this would be easy.

"Kikamaru Eiji." Ritsu said.

"Ehh, why do I have to be paired with you, nya?!" Eiji yelled.

"We'll the only person who should be complaining is me!" Ritsu snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Little did they know that Inui was writing down data in his book. "Chances that they will fall in love, 100%" he murmured.


	5. The Prince's Weakness

_**Hi this is SilverFox here, bringing you the next chapter of M.T. This chapter features RyoSaku! Hope you enjoy.** _

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or K-ON**

"Ryoma-kun, are you listening?" asked Sakuno.

The two were sitting under the shade of a tree as poor Sakuno attempted to teach Ryoma how to play the guitar. Ryoma was lying on the ground, sleeping (more accurately: trying to sleep) as Sakuno attempted to teach him how to play the guitar.

Ryoma looked up from under his cap. "No." he said.

Sakuno sighed. "Really Ryoma-kun, you could try a little harder. You can't tell the difference between any of the strings." she said. "It's almost as if-" she broke of suddenly, staring at Ryoma in shock. "

Ryoma-kun?" she asked tentitively. Ryoma glanced at her from beneath his cap. She took a deep breath. "Ah um-a-are you tone deaf?"

Ryoma paled considerably, not that she could see. "No." he said, just a little too quickly.

The freshmen trio who had been hiding in the woods fell over comically. Unfortunately (for them), they made quite a commotion. Ryoma grabbed a ball and racket that was (conveniently) close to them, and hit poor Horio who was the closest, sending the trio running for their lives and sanity.

Sakuno, who had been watchin the entire thing, said, "Demo, Ryoma-kun, shouldn't you be teaching me tennis, since I can't teach you the guitar."

Ryoma shrugged. "You already know tennis don't you, Ryuzaki." he stated. Sakuno blushed. "Because I'm not that good at tennis." she said simply.

As Ryoma stared at her, Sakuno began to feel herself becoming redder and redder, until finally Ryoma said, "I'm hungry." Way to ruin the moment.

"I packed some omusubi*." she said, offering him shyly. She had packed about twenty omusubi.

"Ne, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said, looking at he omusubi. "Why did you make so many omusubi?" he asked. Sakuno laughed nervously, and said,

" Eto...w-well, I didn't know how hungry you were Ryoma-kun, so I made twenty just in case." but even as Sakuno said this, Ryoma had already devoured half of the omusubi. Sakuno smiled blissfully watching him eat.

*Omusubi= Onigiri, rice balls

_**AN: Chapter over. Sometimes I just feel so angry at Echizen for ruining the moment. Well, until the next chapter**_

_**SilverFox**_


	6. Slacken Up!

_**Hi, this is the YuiTezu chapter! (Yay) I hope you enjoy. And I hope that you don't mind if Yui tortures Tezuka a bit, not intentionally, ****of course.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or K-ON**

Tezuka resisted to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why, you ask? Well, it's not the sadistic Fuji, Inui and his Inui juice, or Echizen's mada mada dane. No, this was an entirely knew kind of trouble, one that he had no idea how to deal with (gasp). Even worse, at this very moment, he couldn't even assign her laps. In fact, she could assign him laps.

"Hirasawa-san," Tezuka said, attempting to keep a nice facade. Yui turned to look at him... and hid back behind the tree, that he had been trying to coax her out of for the past... he checked his watch... the past two hours, that they had completely wasted, when they could have been _practicing._

"Hirasawa-san," Tezuka repeated, about to lose his patience. Yui peeked out from behind the tree, squeaked, trembled, and hid again.

Kuni-chan scared her. From the moment she had seen him, the only thing he did was glare at her. She was supposed to be teaching him the guitar, but all of that had disappeared from the moment he glared at her.

Why did he hate her anyway? She was sure that she hadn't insulted Kuni-chan, yet he still glared at her. She shivered.

"Hirasawa-san, I won't hurt you." said Tezuka, finally finding the right words to make her come out. He hoped that Fuji never found out about this, otherwise, his life would be living hell.

Yui grinned at him. "You really won't hurt me, Kuni-chan?" she said. Kuni-chan was cute. It eased up his scary aura. Muigi-chan had told her to give him a chance. Hopefully he wasn't as scary as he seemed, dispite the adorable nickname.

Tezuka wished she would get rid of that irritating nickname. He honestly didn't know which he preferred- Kuni-chan, Mitsu-chan, or Harsh-face-san. It seemed that her nicknames for him changed according to her mood. In the morning it was Mitsu-chan, when he glared at her, it became Harsh-face-san, and when she was happy, it became Kuni-chan.

Really, he couldn't help but compare her to Tooyama Kintaro, the rookie of the Shitenhouji tennis club, with their over-imaginative tendencies.

"No, I will not." Tezuka said.

"Let's get started on practice then!" Yui exclaimed and grabbed her guitar. Tezuka grabbed his, wondering whether they would have time for tennis, with two hours wasted on trying to convince Yui that he was **not** a man eating monster.

He looked at her, wondering what she would be teaching him. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Again.

Yui had gone into a guitar solo and had completely forgotten his existence. NO ONE just ignored the existence of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

No one.

Except for Harisawa Yui.

He hoped that Fuji had fared better...

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was super fun writing it. R&R**_

_**SilverFox**_


	7. Silent Practice(ish)

_**Musical Tennis**_

_**Chapter 7- Silent Practice(ish)**_

_**AN: Hey IceCrystal here, been an loooong time since I wrote a chapter for MT. Well here's my update. Sincere apologies for OOCness, been a long time since I watched either show. Enjoy. R&R**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR K-ON**

Azusa glanced at the bandana-wearing guy 'He looks kind of fierce.' She thought. Kaidoh glanced at the pig-tailed girl 'She kind of cute.' he thought immediately blushing at the thought. 'I guess I should make the first move.' He thought 'She looks pretty nervous.'

"Hi, I'm Kaidoh Kaoru, nice to meet you." Azusa quickly replied as though she had been waiting for the moment the entire time, which she kinda had "Pleasure is mine, I'm Nakano Azusa." Silence settled on them once more.

" Um so what instrument do you play?" He asked "The electric guitar." She said happily "So" she said trying to extend the conversation " You have any experience with music?" Kaidoh lightly blushed "Does playing the recorder in Grade 3 count?" Azusa shook her head "Not to worry we have plenty of time to learn." She smiled reassuringly.

"So do you have any experience with tennis." He asked gruffly. Now it was Azusa's turn to blush "Not at all." She said. "So." she asked nervously shifting her weight from leg to leg "Should we start with music or tennis." Kaidoh shrugged "Either is fine." Azusa looked up "Its pretty sunny, so let's do tennis." Kaidoh glanced upwards, the sky seemed pretty clear. "Sure." he said

Lesson 1- Tennis

"So you should hold the racquet like this." Kaidoh said demonstrating the grip. He handed Azusa the racquet and stepped back. Azusa spread her fingers on the racquet "Like this?" she asked. "No." said Kaidoh taking her fingers with his hands and placing them correctly. Azusa blushed at the contact. Normally, Kaidoh would've joint her in impersonating a ripe tomato however he was engrossed in his world of teaching. After all Kaidoh enjoyed teaching and Azusa was a good student. Azusa tried the grip again "Like this?" she asked. "Perfect." Kaidoh said (trying to be gruff). Azusa grinned happily, to his utmost surprise he found himself grinning back at her.

In the next hour Azusa had successfully learned how to serve and hit the ball and was currently working on her smash. Kaidoh noticed the sudden change in weather "It looks kind of cloudy." he remarked. Azusa shrugged it off "It'll probably be a little drizzle. Let's continue." "Sure." Kaidoh said. Azusa was currently drenched in sweat, watching her practice made him smile inwardly as far most girls would be whining and complaining to go back in by now. She was quite different, Kaidoh even considered teaching her Snake.

Unfortunately Azusa's prediction was wrong, it was more than a drizzle, it was a downpour. Kaidoh quickly grabbed his bag "Guess I should get going." he said. Azusa frowned she wasn't quite sure why but she enjoyed spending time with Kaidoh and certainly did not want him to leave. "Wait." she said "You stay at the same resort as us right? Because there isn't another one for miles." Kaidoh nodded "Then you could come over to our room and I could teach some basics of the guitar." Kaidoh lightly blushed and nodded, then gave a rare grin "Race you to the resort." Kaidoh sprinted off and Azusa followed suit.

Suddenly Kaidoh stopped and turned "Was it a left from here or a right?" he asked. "Not sure, are we lost?" she asked. "Kind of." Kaidoh said "I'm really sorry Nakano-san." Azusa panicked for a moment but then calmed herself down quickly. "It's okay Kaidoh-san, it's not your fault. Anyway there's no point trying to find our way in this rain and get even more lost than we already are." Kaidoh nodded and looked around then he brightened up "Look there's a small cave over there we can stay till the rain stops." They both raced to the cave and got in.

Azusa quickly took off her oversized jacket, underneath she was damp but pleasantly warm in a short sleeved blue t-shirt and jeans. Kaidoh followed suit. Silence settleed on them. Azusa stared at a wall for sometime, after a few minutes she got bored and turned towards Kaidoh. To her surprise Kaidoh had removed his bandana and his dark hair looked quite silky. "Sugoi." Azusa said. Kaidoh looked up "You have really good hair." she said. Kaidoh blushed "So do you." he said shyly. "I wonder where my sempais are." she wondered out loud with a twinge of worry in her tone. "There your sempais they'll be alright." he said. " "Well, I'm pretty sure Mugi-sempai and Mio-sempai are alright but I wonder about Yui-sempai and Ritsu-sempai." "Not to be rude, are they a bit ditzy?" Kaidoh asked. Azusa who was normally uncomfortable talking to strangers was perfectly at ease with Kaidoh and proceeded to tell about the antics of her sempais. Kaidoh who normally felt really really nervous around females was perfectly fine when he was talking to Azusa. Soon they were both rolling on the floor with laughter.

Suddenly Kaidoh noticed the rain had stopped and he could clearly see the resort. "Race you too the resort." he said again and sprinted off with a laughing Azusa behind him.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	8. Violin Master

_**Musical Tennis**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here. How is the new cover image for Musical Tennis. Not very professional, I know but it was the best I could do. It was done with simple Paint (I love using Paint), sorry this chapter is really short. Maybe OOC cause I don't know these two characters very well. Hope you enjoy**_

**DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS, K-ON AND WINTER SONATA DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" An asked. "Well, Tachibana's imouto I'm supposed to teach you tennis and you have to teach me music." Momo said.

"But I already know how to play tennis so I guess we should start with the violin." "Wait a minute who says I don't know how to play the violin." "Well if you do," An retorted "Show me." She said handing him her violin and bow. "Sure." Momo said.

In all honesty Momo had never even known about the existence of violins till now but he figured it was just a matter of winging it.

He put the violin under his neck and put the bow close to the strings with a flourish. "I shall be playing Summer Sonata a piece written by myself." "How did you think of such a name?" An asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well." Momo explained "Eiji-senpai told me his sister watches some drama called Winter Sonata so well the opposite of that." As soon as he finished replying An shot out the next question "What is the tone of your piece?" "Considering Winter Sonata is a drama this a happy quirky piece."

"Well start." An said. Momo closed his eyes as he had seen Fuji-senpai do in a video of him playing the piano, wait weren't Fuji-senpai's eyes more or less always closed but An hadn't said anything so he figured it wasn't wrong.

He started to hum some random tune while slowly pulling the bow over the strings. Gradually he increased speed and continued for well over a minute.

He opened his eyes to see An's reaction and was not too pleased with it. An was holding her hands over her ears while rolling on the floor with laughter. "Hey it wasn't that bad." He protested "Yeah right." An said "I've seen beginners play better...in their sleep" "Hey!" Momo exclaimed "It wasn't as bad as that." An stopped and pondered "You're right Momoshiro-kun." Momo brightened up. "It was worse." She said and continued laughing. Momo tried sulking for a bit, but was soon laughing with her.

"So," She started once they had finally stopped laughing "I guess you need some help, well let's start now." She laid the violin in her case.

Momo nodded showing that he was paying attention. "Well its part of the string family, some of the famous violinists were Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Ole Bull."

Momo raised his hand gesturing he had a doubt "Yeah." An said "Do all violinists have names related to animals?" he asked and laughed.

"No." An said slightly sharply in an attempt to hold back her smile.

"Okay okay." Momo said "I won't laugh." True to his word he didn't and properly paid attention as An explained. After 2 hours he could successfully play 'Twinkle Twinkle...'

Momo was honestly trying his best but he was also feeling really bored "Hey, let's go spy on Echizen and Ryuuzaki." He suggested. "Are you sure, you only know how to play twinkle twinkle." Momo shrugged "That's okay they said I just have to know how to play- they didn't specify how well." An rolled her eyes giving in to him, she gave into him too often. Well, she'd let it pass this time. Ryoma might be the Prince Of Tennis but Momo was hers

_**AN: Sorry about the shortness. Next chapter will be up soon. R&R**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	9. Danger is My calling- so is falling

_**Musical Tennis**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here. It's been a while. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so it took a long time to update. Hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OF K-ON!**

Yumi's POV

I trailed after the cockroach haired boy as he led me to a clearing for practice. Is it really him I wondered,after all these years was I really getting a chance to meet him again.

Back then his hair was different true but his yes, those warm eyes always full of concern were still the exact same. Oishi Shuichiro, my neighbour, childhood friend and first love.

There was only one way to find out I had to test his worrying. Despite being a guy, a guy for Pete's sake Shuu-chan was the biggest worrywart I had ever know, no the biggest worrywart anyone who knew him had ever known. It was always fun freaking him out while doing something dangerous, not that I ever hurt myself, well not too badly.

Now I just needed some opportunity to do something dangerous. Soon we reached a clearing. "So, Hirasawa-san what instrument do you play." He asked politely.

Hearing him call me Hirasawa-san stung. "Flute" I quickly replied.

"So do you have any experience with tennis?" he asked.

Unfortunately for him (and me later onwards) I spotted a nice sturdy tree and not just any nice sturdy tree, a nice sturdy apple tree. Don't let anyone say anything different; apples are the best fruit ever.

If I have a chance to get some no way am I going to let it go, no matter what I quickly made my way to the tree, unlike every other expert tree climber I totally ignored checking if the limbs were as sturdy as they looked. It wasn't my fault though they looked pretty sturdy and apples are way too tempting. I quickly scrambled over the first few limbs. Unfortunately for me these apples were a bit further up than I expected.

"Hirasawa-san, that's dangerous." I heard Shuu-chan yell.

I turned to him "Don't worry I'm an expert." I told him confidently. His worried face was so cute.

Last limb almost there, unfortunately for me the limb really didn't want me taking its apples no matter what, even if it cost its own life. Before I could grab the apples the limb broke taking me down with it.

Thankfully I didn't fall near the limb; instead my back had an intimate meeting with the damp musty ground. I saw Oishi standing near where the limb had fallen hands outstretched. Sweet, but wrong place.

"Over here." I called out. Shuu-chan ran over to where I was "Hirasawa-san are you alright?" he asked "Great." I replied sarcastically. Apparently he doesn't get sarcasm or he was just ignoring it.

"Can you get up." He asked. This was a very good question I was asking myself right now. I tried lifting my back, which I did successfully. I guess I can conclude my back is not broken. I tried getting up on my feet and would've crumpled if Shuu-chan hadn't held me.

Now I was regretting going for those apples, I had lost juicy fresh apples and a good foot. "Let's go to the hotel, I think there's a doctor there." Shuu-chan said.

"Great plan genius." I said sarcastically, this time I'm pretty sure he noticed "As you can see I'm kinda having some trouble walking." "No problem." Shuu-chan said carrying me bridal style.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shuu-chan is carrying me. Maybe climbing that tree wasn't such a bad idea after all.

** _AN: Hope you enjoyed. Nothing too serious will happen to Yumi's foot. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. R&R._**


	10. SHUT UP BAKA

_**Musical Tennis**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**AN: Hi, Ice here this is my last of the practice chapters. Hope you enjoy. Do leave your thoughts in a review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR K-ON!**_

"No way!" Ritsu exclaimed glaring at Eiji.

She pointed her gaze upwards "Kami-sama what have I done to deserve this sad fate"

Eiji glared back venomously which was quite rare for him. "That's what I should be saying."

Ritsu sneered "Yeah right, you're lucky to have gotten me. Thanks to myself I'm lucky too; I don't have to spend much time with you or your idiocy."

"If anyone here is an idiot it's you." Eiji retorted.

"Takes one to know one." RItsu replied childishly.

Eiji stopped arguing for a second and cocked his head sideways in confusion "What do you mean you don't have to spend much time with me?" he asked.

Ritsu smirked "I already know how to play tennis."

Eiji looked at her disbelievingly "I am not sure about music but it takes brains to play tennis.

Ritsu put on her mock confused face "Then how do you play?" she asked innocently.

"Because unlike you I have brains." Eiji retorted.

"Wait so you don't believe that I can play tennis?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"That's what this has been about and if you did have brains you could have figured it out, baka." Eiji said smirking.

"Who're you calling baka, baka?" Ritsu retorted

"You, if you had brains you would have known that, brainless baka." Eiji said

"Takes one to know one." She said again

Eiji huffed "You can't use the same line again."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

Eiji stopped "Fine let's play a match." He said

"Fine but we have to play it at the hotel." Ritsu said.

"Why too chicken to play me now?" Eiji asked triumphantly.

"No," Ritsu said slowly as if she was explaining to a small child "There are no courts here and I don't have a racquet with me currently nor do we have a ball which by the way we need."

Eiji more or less ignored her "Race you to the hotel." He said taking off. Ritsu who was a pretty good runner was as good as Eiji if not better. However due to her late start he won. Eiji who was excited about playing the match thankfully did not rub it in.

Soon they were at the courts, Ritsu had talked an old man to be the refree. "Love all, Kikumaru to serve. Eiji served the ball, it wasn't too fast but he was sure Ritsu wouldn't be able to hit it. To his great surprise, Unfortunately for him he had not considered the slight possibility Ritsu might actually hit it and when she effortlessly smashed the ball he didn't react at all."

0-15

"Hmm." Ritsu said putting a finger to her lips thoughtfully "I thought a team who won the Nationals would be a bit better." Eiji fumed he had not expected that Ritsu could actually play "I was just warming up." He said defensively.

Later…

They were on tiebreak neither one backing down; the old man had gone some time back getting tired of their endless tiebreak. Eiji decided to take out his trump card- Seal Step.

To his surprise Ritsu was doing the exact same thing. They both looked at each other in surprise and simultaneously dropped their racquets

"You can perform seal step." They exclaimed in sync.

"Yeah." Eiji admitted "I thought it was my special move."

"That's exactly what I thought." Ritsu. Though neither was willing to accept the fact that they had developed respect for the other they were ready to show it.

"So" Eiji said grinning "Why don't we call the match to a halt."

"Sure." Ritsu said firmly shaking his hand.

"Truce." Eiji offered.

"Truce." She said.

"So" Ritsu asked brightening up as they walked back to the hotel 'have any experience on the drums?"

Eiji shook his head. "Look who's the baka now." Ritsu said teasingly. "Who're you calling baka, baka?" Eiji exclaimed.

And so it went on.

_**AN: Yay, Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the argument. Yeah Ritsu can perform Seal Step. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	11. Innocence vs Sadisim

**HI, this is SilverFox back after a long time with the MioFu chapter. Lot's of fluff, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own K-ON or PoT**

"Ano, I'm Akiyama Mio, nice to meet you." said Mio shyly.

Fuji smiled at the poor girl. "Saa, Fuji Syuuske." The sadist was thinking up ways to torture the poor girl. Mio on the other hand was thinking of something Ritsu had said earlier-

_Flashback_

_"Mio-chan," called Ritsu. Mio tuned around to see what Ritsu wanted. Ritsu stopped to catch her breath. "Ne, Ri-chan, shouldn't you be meeting up with Kikamaru-kun?" Mio asked. Ritsu's face twisted into a scowl. Mio couldn't help but find both of them hilarious. Ritsu had a bright nature and she could get along with tons of people. From what Mio new of him (which was when he glomped her saying "I feel so sorry for you, Fujiko's going to kill you, nya") he had the exact same personality as Ritsu._

_"I hate that jerk, he's so full of himself" Ritsu snapped. Mio smiled at her friends antics._

_"Anyway Mio-chan, I just wanted to tell you not to get too close to that Fuji guy." Ritsu said. Mio blinked in surprise. "Why not?" she asked cocking her head._

_"That guy has a sadistic look about him." Ritsu said. "Well, I better go before that jerk finds something to scold me on. Ja ne." _

_Flashback end_

Mio didn't know what to think of him. He seemed so kind and sweet, but she did trust Ritsu's word on him. Why, even Kikamaru-kun had warned her.

"Fuji-kun, can you play any musical instrument?" asked Mio.

"I've learnt the piano." said Fuji with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Mio blinked in surprise. "Well, I play the bass, so it might be a bit harder for you." she said uncertainly.

"Have you played tennis before, Mio-san?" asked Fuji.

"I've tried." said Mio, thinking of her one horrifying attempt. She hadn't been able to hit the ball once, rather she had been running from all of them. In fact she was so busy trying _not_ to think about it, that she didn't even notice the spider creeping up her coller.

"Ne, Mio-san, you have a spider on a coller." said Fuji. However, he was caught off guard by her reaction. She screamed. A bemused Fuji quickly brushed it off, his broad sadistic smile in place.

When he got it off, he expected her to calm down. What he did not expect was for her to go to her emo corner. His eyes opened in surprise.

He walked over to her emo corner. "Are you all right?" he asked. He was not used to this. She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You came to my emo corner." Mio said in wonder. "Don't most people?" asked Fuji. Mio shook her head.

"Your the first one to come to my emo corner. Arigato." she said. Fuji felt confused and slightly embaressed. And Fuji Syuuske is never embaressed.

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it**


	12. Out of Power Powerhouse

**HI, sorry for the wait, I was traveling for a while. This is the Kawamura and Mugi chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

"Umm, my name is Kawamura Takeshi, nice to meet you." Kawamura said with a shy smile, holding out his hand to Mugi.

"Hello Kawamura-san, my name is Kotobuki Mugi, nice to meet you too." Mugi said, ever smiling. "Umm, Kotobuki-san, can you play tennis?" Kawamura asked. Mugi tapped her chin. "Well, my parents made me play tennis for a while, but I wasn't very good." she said. "Why don't you show me how you play?" and handed him a racquet.

"BURNING BABEY!" Kawamura yelled. Mugi cocked her head, not even blinking. "Then can you teach me Kawamura-kun?" she asked.

"Ehh, sure." he said after he accidentally dropped his racquet. He was surprised. Not many people could, well, _ignore _his personality change. And he had definitely never met a girl like that.

"Ano, should we try a rally?" asked Mugi. "Of course." he said, a small smile on his face.

_A few minutes later_

Kawamura was panting, feeling completely drained. Mugi was panting too, but not as hard. Every attack that Kawamura hit, Mugi was able to hit back with just as much power. Her accuracy wasn't that great and she ended up hitting out most of the time, but she was a natural at power shots.

This was going to be fun...

**Sorry for the really short chapter, the next one will be long, I promise.**


	13. The day before the day

**Hi, I'm back. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Well, this is the next chapter of M.M. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

Fuji resisted the urge to sigh. He was Fuji Syuuske, he never sighed. Since tomorrow was the competition, everyone had decided to go out together to celebrate. As the days had past he had grown friendly with Mio. Well, maybe a little bit more than friendship on his part. He was planning to ask her out after the group lunch, but the thing was, would she accept?

"Mio-chan." said Fuji sneaking up behind her. She jumped a foot in the air. "Ahh, Fuji-kun, you scared me." she said, attempting to even down her heart rate.

"Mio-chan, do you like me?" asked Fuji. Mio blinked at him in surprise. "Of course I do Fuji-kun. we're friends aren't we?" she said. An ice cold snow storm blew over Fuji.

"No," he said carefully. "I mean as more than friends?" he asked. Mio's eyes widened finally getting what he was saying. "I guess so." she said, her cheeks going a deep red as she looked down. Fuji gave a wide smile. "Well than, after the group lunch will you go out with me?" he asked. "Y-yes." she said, the color of a tomato.

"Err Fuji, I need your help." said Kawamura looking nervous. Fuji cocked his head. "What is it?" he asked.

"W-well, I want to ask out Muigi-chan, but I don't know how. Can you help me?" he asked.

Fuji handed him his racket. "Good luck" he said.

"MUIGI-CHAN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Exclaimed Kawamura. Muigi smiled warmly. "Why wouldn't I Kawamura-kun."

"Yay, lunch! I'm so hungry." said Yui excitedly. She had somehow managed to drag along an unwilling Tezuka. Only heavy teasing from Momo had stopped Kaidoh from skipping lunch and continuing to practice with Asuka.

Momo and Ann would also be going on a date after lunch. Tezuka had insisted that he and Yui would practice after lunch, much to her dismay. Oishi was clucking over Yumi's injury like a mother hen, which she had so bluntly stated. Kikamaru and Ritsu had put a temporary pause to their bickering as everyone else was sick of it, as amusing as it was to watch sometimes.

"This is the place." Muigi said motioning to a pretty little restaurant which was shaped a lot like Kawamura Sushi Shop.

They went inside and a waitress walked up to them. They placed their orders. A fight had started up between Ritsu and Kikamaru over who could eat more, much to the chagrin of Mio and Oishi.

"Will both of you stop for once?" asked Mio, looking slightly annoyed by her best friends antics. Fuji gave Ritsu and Eiji a sickly sweet smile which shut them both up no time.

Lunch was spent chatting and laughing with each other, as well as catching up with each others social life.

After lunch all the couples went their separate ways, Ritsu and Eiji continued their argument, and Tezuka was forced to manhandle Yui back to his room for more practice.

At the end of the day everyone went to sleep happy and excited about the next day, but a bit melancholy that their time together was coming to an end.

**Chapter over. Hope you enjoyed,**

**SilverFox**


	14. The Day

**Musical Tennis**

**Chapter 14**

_**AN: Hey! IceCrystal here, it has been so long since I've written for Musical Tennis, so forgive me for any OOCness or any facts I may miss. Hope you enjoy**_!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS , NOR DO I OWN K-ON! (I also do not own GUITAR HERO) **

The week was finally over; everyone had enjoyed spending time with their counterparts, though some people weren't ready to admit it. *cough*Ritsu*cough*Eiji*Now it was finally time for the competition and everyone was raring to go, However there was one itty bitty problem...

"So, exactly how are we going to judge?" Tezuka asked, clearly trying to ignore the fact that Yui was dozing away.

"Well tennis we can play matches but what about music?" Momo asked "I mean, how do you beat someone at music?"

"Good question," a voice interrupted their conversation

"In fact we were just waiting for you to ask," another voice said.

The musicians and tennis players turned to spot their coach/teacher. Standing before them were Ryuuzaki Sumire and Yamanaka Sawako.

"You didn't forget about us, did you?" Sawako asked teasingly.

"Oh, Sawa-chan, when did you get here?" Yui asked.

Mio smacked the back of Yui's head lightly "Baka, we came with her,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Yui said in her usual ditzy tone.

"Anyway we heard about your competition and we have a way in which we can put your music skills to test, we'll show you after the tennis matches."

Ritsu pouted "No fair Sawa-chan, you can't not tell us,"

"Yes I can," Sawako said a smirk gracing her face.

"No you can't," Ritsu protested.

"Let's get the matches over with then we can see what it is," Mugi said calmly.

"Okay," Yui said energetically.

"The matches will be judged on how much you have improved from the beginning of the week and who wins, of course. Let's start with Akiyama and Fuji," Sumire said.

"Eh! I'm going first!" Mio exclaimed, nervous.

"Let's have a good match Mio-san." Fuji said his pleasant smile in place.

"Crush him Mio!" Ritsu yelled

Later...

"Game, Akiyama 3 games all. Fuji to serve," Sumire called out.

"Oh yeah, GO MIO!" Ritsu yelled.

"Akiyama-san is doing quite well against Fuji," Oishi remarked, impressed.

"But Fuji still hasn't used any of his counters," Eiji countered.

Just as Eiji said that Mio did the one thing that turned the match around she smashed the ball.

Fuji's smile stretched a little more, he did want to be nice to Mio but honestly, this match was taking too long.

"Higuma Otoshi," he called out.

"Higuma Otoshi." Mio called out as she returned the ball.

"Eh! She knows Higuma Otoshi!" Eiji exclaimed.

Fuji obviously knew this would happen returned with another one of his counters "Hoshi Hanabi," he called out as he hit the ball.

Mio's eyed widened- she was under the impression Fuji had shown her all his counters- Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi and Hakugei so, she was not prepared for another counter.

Later..

Game, Set, Match- Fuji 6 games to 3.

"Next, Kawamura and Kotobuki,"

A bunch of matches later...

"Game, set, Match- Tezuka 7 games to 6," Sumire called out "All matches won by Seishun Gakuen."

"Ha ha," Eiji said joyously "We creamed you guys,"

"No way!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Ah, but it's not over yet- we still have the music bit," Fuji reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right- we are going to crush you guys," Ritsu said, energized once more.

"Okay Sawa-chan, now you have to tell us," Yui said happily.

"Okay, come inside,"

**Inside...**

"Wow, Sawa-chan- this is so cool!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Standing in front of them was a large arcade game version of Guitar Hero.

"Okay, we can start with Yui and Tezuka-san," Sawako said

Later..

"Woo Hoo! Yui you won!" Ritsu exclaimed happily.

Tezuka stood stonily in front of the contraption wondering what just happened.

"We should have figured buchou would be bad at video games," Momo whispered to Eiji.

"Next Momoshiro-san and Tachibana-san," Sawako called.

"Wait, how does this have anything to do with the violin," An asked.

"Nothing really, does that bother you," Sawako asked "I mean it is still music-related."

An shrugged "Okay," she turned to Momoshiro "Get ready to be crushed Momoshiro-kun," she said determinedly.

"Yeah right, get ready to be creamed Tachibana's imouto (little sister)." Momo said.

Later...

"No-no...way! How did I..." Momo stuttered disbelievingly.

"Get creamed by me, I play with onii-chan a lot you know," An said giving Momo a cheeky grin before running to hi-fi Ritsu.

"Next Hirasawa-san and Oishi-san,"

"No going easy on me because I have a sprained foot," Yumi said cheekily.

A lot games later...

"Ritsu wins, all games won by the girls."

"Woohoo!" Ritsu said joyously.

"How did I lose- I am ranked #3 in Guitar Hero nationally," Eiji said not believing what just happened in front of him.

"True," Ritsu said smirk in place "My little brother is #2 and I am #1," she said and mentally laughed at Eiji's expression

"And now for the results..." Sawako started

_**AN: Cliffie... See you later..**_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
